Matthew von Injoface
Matthew Von Injoface is the happiest puffle in existence History Matthew was born to Oreop von Injoface, one of Mabel's cousins. As soon as Matthew was born, he began to teach him of the Von Injoface ways. When he was very young, his mother died, but his father didn't tell him since he didn't want Matt to be hurt. But, like Matt's cousin Foamy, he was very different than other Von Injoface members. Orep loved Matt greatly, but disliked his attitude, as Matt was very optimistic. Matt was always nice to others, and began to spread happiness wherever he went, much to the dismay of his father. One day, the happiness began to finally make Oreop be ashamed of his son. Matt was handing out cookies to homeless puffles. "Matt! What in the world are you doing?!" "Giving cookies to the needy." "The Von Injoface family does NOT do that!" "But dad, these puffles need them!" "I know they do, but we are part of the Von Injoface family, and we just don't do those kinds of things." "What?! You're not going to be nice to others just because we belong to a mean family?! That's crazy!" "That's just the way we do things son. Don't get angry." "I don't care! I'm gonna be nice today, tomorrow, and gosh, I'll be nice 'till the day I kick the bucket!" "You're over re-acting Matt!" "No I'm not! And I'll show you! I'll go around the USA and be nice to everyone! You can't tell me to be mean!" "Son," "No, dad, I have to do this. I'm gonna break the mold of this family." "All right, if it makes you happy, I'm not gonna stop you." "You'll see dad! By the time I get back, the entire WORLD will be one, big, happy place!" And with that, Matt left to make the world a happier place. Happiness Conquering As soon as Matt left, he began spreading happiness, just like he promised his father. Of course, during that time, he went to the Darktonian Realm, the most unhappiest place on the USA. But as soon as he went, he was back, as he chased out by Doom Knights. But, he did accomplish so much more. He made Explorer, Fred, Ninjinian, Tails, Hat Pop, and a bunch of other famous penguins a lot happier. Then one day, he went to the Freezeland, where Will Whitefoot was having very gloomy days, and Matt was recruited to help him become happy, and became Will's "happy adviser", and helped out during a great "happiness depression", in which he was their hero. He soon left the city in order to spread more happiness Finding a true home After spreading all the happy he could, Matt found out that his father had died. He went to the funeral and felt guilty not being with him on his death bed. Matt was very upset, and spent the next few days crying and being the thing he disliked the most: a sad and/or angry person. That all changed when Willy the Penguin found poor little Matt, all alone. Willy then took pity on him, and took him home, thus bringing the smile back on Matt's face. Current Life Matt, who now also goes by "Benny" (nicknamed for a famous optimistic puffle named Benny Clonkton) is now living with Willy the Penguin, on Club Penguin Island, but still is so ever happy and full of glee. He now knows that his mother is dead, but she came back as a ghost to make up for the lost time. Personality Matt is a very happy puffle almost all the time, expect when Willy runs out of cookies. He has been called a "saint" for all the good things he has done, and being kind and caring. Really, Matt's just a happy guy. Quotes (Matt finds out Willy is out of cookies again) Matt (to Willy): We're out of cookies Will! Willy: That's ok. I'll get some more while I'm out today. Matt (Puts on bard hat): To eat cookies or not to eat cookies! That is thy question. Willy (Mutters): Sometimes I swear you can be so melodramatic. Fine, I'll go buy more now. Matt: I'm glad you see it my way In Code 806 episode WitchyPenguin comes Matthew: WitchyPenguin's back, Razor. Razor: Matthew: No, you can't do that. He is more powerful. It's time to call the elements. Yes, it's time. Razor: Trivia * Matt is one of six member of the Von Injoface family to be considered an outcast. (The others are Foamy, Mabel XIII, his father, Rick von Injoface, and Icarius, although Steven isn't really a part of the family and Mabel XIII is dead.) * Foamy considers Matthew as an older brother. * One thing Matt DOES have in common with the other Von Injofaces is his big ego. While not as large or annoying as some other members, he believes that he is one of the best puffles, because of his good deeds. However, his ego is justified since many others see him as one of the best puffles. * Matt is the most positive puffle in his family. * He can recite classic theater very well * Matt doesn't hate Mabel X * Many find it surprising that Matt can keep a happy smile, due to the fact both of his parents are dead, but having an adoptee "father" Willy, lets him have a family. (Don't be so sure though, he does miss them on the inside. However, his mother is now a ghost.) * Also, when Oreop died, that was the only time Matt was actually depressed, showing how much he cared for his father. Oreop felt the same way, and when he was in the hospital, he was very sad that Matt was not there. * His motto is "Tomorrow is a new day!" * If you can't already tell, he loves cookies * He is an honorale member in the Goody Two-Shoes. See also * Mabel X * Willy the Penguin * Willy the Penguin's Puffles * Greenville Category:Family of Mabel Category:Puffles Category:Goody Two-Shoes Category:BIG, BOLD AND ANNOYING